A Sonadow Love Story part 1
by Ieuames
Summary: Sonic is looking thoughtfully at the autumnal trees and their leaves longing to be free like them, he then starts to think of shadow, enough said don't want to spoil it too much


A Sonadow love story

It was a cold autumn morning; there were leaves shades of reds, yellows and browns on the trees and on the ground, Sonic was looking at the leaves falling from the trees. He wished that he could be free like the leaves and not be judged of how he feels or looks, he just wished he could be accepted. The truth is Sonic has a crush on Shadow and he still hasn't told him for many years they are good friends but Sonic wants it to be slightly more than that. He has fell in love with him from the 1st time they battled together. Sonic has thought how superior of him that Shadow always put's others 1st he would sacrifice his life to anyone just to save them. He has always admired this of him and how nice he is to people and to him. He found himself grow more and more in love with him every time Shadow helped him. Shadow would always be there for him, he would make sure he was at school on time, he'd make sure he was treated with respect and he would make sure that he felt safe and secure at all costs.

These memories made Sonic feel even more lost he just wanted Shadow to be his and live a peaceful life, but still one problem remained for Sonic. Does Shadow love Sonic too?

At Shadow's home he was watching TV and eating a bag of Ready Salted Crisps, he was watching "Dancing on Ice". He loved seeing people dance on Ice, as he was watching the programme and he began to think, I wonder how Sonic is doing I haven't had a call from him today, I hope he is OK. I'll give him a call. *dials Sonic's number*

*hears phone being picked up, and hears sobbing through the phone*

"Sonic are you OK?" Shadow said in a panic.

"No I'm not, Shadow I really need to tell you something urgent, please don't hate me for this." Sonic said nervously.

"I won't hate you for anything" Shadow said in a reassuring voice.

"OK, Well I….Urmmmm…." *Sonic hangs up*

"Sonic!?" *hears phone making the tone when someone hangs up*

Shadow sighs and see's that Sonic needs some time to speak.

*Sonic put's the phone down and cries to himself*

"Why, why, whhhhhhhy? Why did I not tell him, this is just going to keep troubling me now"

*Sonic reaches for his tissue box and pulls out a tissue and wipes his eyes and blows his nose*

He then gets thoughts swirling in his head, what if he will not be my friend anymore? what happends if he tells everyone in the school and I get picked on? *Sonics mine begins to go on overdrive he then just hears what iff's what iff's in his head, he then starts to feel dizzy and then just like that he falls asleep* ~ In Sonics dream~ ~ I love you Shadow, Well I don't get lost you blue freak! When he walks into school people are sniggering at him, even the teachers are laughing at him, he goes to his form only to be welcomed by "Hahahahahhahhhh Gay Lord" These thoughts swirled and swirled and swirled in his head. *The nightmare is then shattered as he hears people shouting his name"

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!? Wake up!"

"Huh" *Looks around and notices Tails standing in front of him looking rather worried, Sonic looks at his hand he notices there are tears and drool over his glove, he realises that he loves Shadow more then he thought*

"Sonic? What happened? I heard you screaming and thumping the sofa with your fist, are you OK? You don't seem it, what is bothering you buddy?"

*Pant, pant*

Tails, Tails, Tails, I'm sorry" *Bursts into un controllable tears*

"What, what happened?"

*Pant pant*

"I had a nightmare, I….I…..I L….ov…e S hhha" *Gets cut short*

"Shadow?"

"Yeah please, please forgive me"

"Sonic, of course I do, I would never hate you, no matter what, were best friends to the end, don't ever forget that!"

"Yeah aww thanks Tails, thankyou!"

"No prob, it looked pretty obvious, you are always looking into his eyes, so I guess you had a nightmare of Shadow not accepting you right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

" If you were in so much pain It's quite obvious all logic points to it"

"Yeah I'm sorry for screaming."

"It's fine, why are you so worried of telling him, if he's your friend he will forgive you, besides, you never know he might love you too"

"I don't know about that but OK, I'll tell him"

"Good best of luck to ya, well I'm gonna go now, Goodnight, if you get any more nightmares, give me a call K?"

"Yeah sure thanks bud"

"Hehe, CYA" *Leaves the lounge and exits through the door*

KKK, I better get to sleep, sonic thought to himself. *Sonic goes upstairs and gets into his PJ'S And get's into his bed and pulls up covers and goes to sleep*

*In the morning Shadow wakes up and straight away he dials Sonic's number*

"Hi Sonic, I can't take it any longer, I need to know what is bothering you, I don't like seeing you like this"

"Oh hey Shadow, K, I'll tell you but only if you promise to not flip"

"Sure I promise you can tell me anything"

"OK, Since I trust you, I L o ve u…"

"Really?"

"Yeah I want to live with you for the rest of my life, you are so kind to me and you have helped me with lots of things. I miss you when we are even apart for a minute, that is how much I love you"

"Woah, hold the phone, your g too?"

"Yeah why? Wait are you?"

"Yeah I am, that is why I have to have a few breaks from school from time to time to ponder my thoughts. And the truth is, I love you too!"

"Oh wow, you love me too, YAY we don't have to keep that feeling in any longer, I was almost going to give up, and kill myself, but God does care he has gave us this miracle, so yeah, what do we do now? Does anyone need to know?"

"Yeah I love you and you love me too, sweet! About telling anyone, no one except from Tails is allowed to know K? It would ruin our reputation"

"KK, Sure, well, wanna come over mine for some tea?"

"Sure I'll come now see ya in a bit"

"KKKK, CYA" *Hangs up*

Shadow goes out the door and walks to Sonic's place"

Sonic feels happy now and is glad to know, that he is loved, he goes and cooks some Chilli Dogs for him and Shadow, just as he goes in the kitchen he slipps and crashes to the ground and is in pain.

*Shadow arrives at Sonic's house and he rings the door bell, no answer, rings again, no answer.*

"Sonic! Are you in there?"

*He hears faint crying sounds and recognises it's Sonic who is crying, he takes the key out of under the mat and goes into the kitchen only to see, Sonic on the floor in pain, crying softly.

"Sonic! Sonic, aww you pore thing, I'm here now your fine, I'll look after you, don't worry."

"Thanks Shad-…."

"Aww your soo cute when you sleep, I'll go put you in your bed, and make some soup for you,"

*Shadow takes Sonic upstairs and plops him on his bed, he pulls the curtains shut and props up his pillow and then puts the covers over him and then goes downstairs and makes him some soup.*

*Shadow heads upstairs and wakes Sonic up for his soup, Sonic thanks Shad and asks if Shadow would sleep with him, he says OK, But were just mentaly g not physical, K?*

"Sure I just want some company and a hug"

"OK, Then, sleep well"

*Sonic and Shadow fall asleep and they both finally feel happy.*

~In Sonic's dreams~ ~ "Noo Shadow why? Why? Why? *Shadow is annoyed at Sonic because Sonic was being too emotional at that Shadow had been thumped on the head with a book by some random idiot* Sonic went over to Shadow and tried to hug him, only to find out that Shadow faked him loving Sonic, just so Sonic could be happy, but as he saw it became too affectionate he left Sonic and swore to Sonic they would never speak again.* ~End of dream as he was awakend by Shadow who looked worried~

"Sonic are you OK? I heard you screaming no, no a lot of times. Oh my your shivering, here I'll go get some more blankets" * Shadow goes onto the landing and opens the airing cupboard and gets some blankets for Sonic, he puts them over both of them and to his surprise Sonic has fell back to sleep. He tucks him and Sonic in and falls back to sleep.*

*In the morning Shadow heads downstairs and goes to eat some breakfast*

*Sonic wakes up 2 hours after Shadow he sees he is gone so he goes downstairs to look for Shadow.* "Hey Shad!"

"Hey sleepy head are you OK? I heard you screaming in the night and you woke up shivering"

"No Sorry I really need to ask you a question. Do you love me so much that you would never leave me no matter what happens? Or are you just trying to make me happy so I don't feel bad?

"Of cource I do, I would never leave you, I do love you."

*Shadow hugs Sonic tight*

*Shadow and Sonic go back to bed and sleep, since there was school in a few more hours so they didn't want to look tired for school*


End file.
